Potop/Rozdział XCV
Żadna księga nie wypisała, ile jeszcze bitew stoczyły wojska, szlachta i lud Rzeczypospolitej z nieprzyjaciółmi. Walczono po lasach, polach, po wsiach, miasteczkach i miastach; walczono w Prusach Królewskich i Książęcych, na Mazowszu, w Wielkopolsce, w Małopolsce, na Rusi, na Litwie i Żmudzi, walczono bez wytchnienia we dnie i w nocy. Każda grudka ziemi nasyciła się krwią. Nazwiska rycerzy, prześwietne czyny, wielkie poświęcenia zginęły w pamięci, bo nie zapisał ich kronikarz i nie wyśpiewała lutnia. Ale pod potęgą tych usiłowań ugięła się wreszcie moc nieprzyjacielska. I jako gdy wspaniały lew, który przed chwilą, przeszyty pociskami, leżał jak martwy, podniesie się nagle, a wstrząsnąwszy królewską grzywą, ryknie potężnie, wnet myśliwców przejmuje strach blady i nogi ich zwracają się ku ucieczce, tak owa Rzeczpospolita powstawała coraz groźniejsza, jowiszowego gniewu pełna, światu całemu stawić czoło gotowa; w kości zaś napastników zstąpiła niemoc i strach. Nie o zdobyczy już myśleli, ale o tym jeno, by ze lwiej paszczęki głowy całe do domowych pieleszy unieść. Nie pomogły nowe ligi, nowe zastępy Węgrów, Siedmiogrodzian, Kozaków i Wołoszy. Przeszła wprawdzie jeszcze raz burza między Krakowem, Warszawą i Brześciem, lecz się o piersi polskie rozbiła i wkrótce marnym rozwiała się tumanem. Król szwedzki, pierwszy zwątpiwszy o sprawie, na duńską wojnę odjechał; zdradziecki elektor, korny przed silnym, zuchwały przed słabszym, czołem do nóg Rzeczypospolitej uderzył i Szwedów bić począł; zbójeckie zastępy "rzeźników" Rakoczego zmykały co sił ku swym siedmiogrodzkim komyszom, które pan Lubomirski ogniem i mieczem spustoszył. Lecz łatwiej im było wtargnąć w granice Rzeczypospolitej niż wyjść z nich bez kary. Więc gdy dopadnięto ich u przeprawy, grafowie siedmiogrodzcy klęcząc przed panem Potockim, Lubomirskim i Czarnieckim w prochu żebrali o litość. Oddamy broń, oddamy miliony! — wołali — jeno pozwólcie nam odejść! I przyjąwszy okup hetmani zlitowali się nad tym wojskiem nędzników; lecz orda rozniosła ich na kopytach końskich u samych już progów domowych. Spokój począł z wolna wracać na polskie równiny. Król jeszcze pruskie fortece odbierał, pan Czarniecki miał do Danii zanieść miecz polski, bo Rzeczpospolita nie chciała już poprzestać na samym wypędzeniu nieprzyjaciół. Odbudowywały się ze zgliszczów wsie i miasta; ludność wracała z lasów, pługi pojawiły się na roli. Jesienią 1657 roku, zaraz po wojnie węgierskiej, cicho już było w większej części ziem i powiatów, cicho zwłaszcza na Żmudzi. Ci z laudańskich, którzy swego czasu poszli z panem Wołodyjowskim, byli jeszcze gdzieś hen! w polu, ale już oczekiwano ich powrotu. Tymczasem w Morozach, Wołmontowiczach, Drożejkanach, Mozgach, w Goszczunach i Pacunelach niewiasty, podloty obu płci i starcy orali, siali oziminy, odbudowywali wspólnymi siłami chaty w tych okolicach, przez które pożar przeszedł, aby wojownicy po powrocie znaleźli przynajmniej dach nad głową i głodem nie potrzebowali przymierać. Oleńka siedziała od niejakiego czasu w Wodoktach z Anusią Borzobohatą i miecznikiem. Pan Tomasz do swoich Billewicz się nie spieszył, raz dlatego, że były spalone, a po wtóre, że mu milej było przy dziewczynach niż samemu. Tymczasem przy pomocy Oleńki zagospodarowywał Wodokty. Panna zaś chciała jak najlepiej zagospodarować Wodokty, te bowiem miały wraz z Mitrunami stanowić jej wiano klasztorne, inaczej mówiąc, przejść na własność zakonu benedyktynek, u których w sam dzień przyszłego Nowego Roku zamierzała biedna Oleńka rozpocząć nowicjat. Rozważywszy bowiem wszystko, co ją spotkało, i owe losów odmiany, i zawody, i boleści, przyszła do przekonania, że taka, a nie inna musi być wola boża. Zdawało się jej, że jakaś ręka wszechmocna popycha ją do celi, że jakiś głos mówi jej: "Tam ono najlepsze uspokojenie i koniec wszystkich trosk światowych!" Więc postanowiła pójść za tym głosem; czując jednak w głębi sumienia, że jeszcze jej dusza nie zdołała oderwać się zupełnie od ziemi, pragnęła pierwej przygotować ją gorącą pobożnością, dobrymi uczynkami i pracą. Często też w tych usiłowaniach przeszkadzały jej echa ze świata. Oto, na przykład, poczęli ludzie przebąkiwać, że ów przesławny Babinicz był to Kmicic. Jedni zaprzeczali gorąco, drudzy powtarzali wieść uporczywie. Oleńka nie uwierzyła. Nadto przytomne były w jej pamięci wszystkie uczynki Kmicica i jego u Radziwiłłów służby, aby chociaż na chwilę przypuszczać mogła, że on jest pogromcą Bogusława i tak wiernym sługą królewskim, takim gorącym patriotą. Jednak jej spokój został zmącony, a żal i ból podniosły się na nowo w jej piersi. Można było temu zaradzić przyspieszonym wejściem do klasztoru, lecz klasztory były rozproszone; mniszki, które nie zginęły od żołdackiej swawoli w czasie wojny, poczynały dopiero się zbierać. Nędza też panowała w kraju powszechna, i kto się chciał w mury konwentów chronić, musiał nie tylko z własnym chlebem przychodzić, ale i cały konwent nim żywić. Oleńka chciała przyjść właśnie z chlebem do klasztoru, zostać nie tylko siostrzyczką, ale i karmicielką mniszek. Miecznik wiedząc, że na chwałę bożą ma iść jego praca, pracował gorliwie. Objeżdżali więc razem pola i folwarki pilnując prac jesiennych, które z przyszłą wiosną miały plon przynieść. Czasem towarzyszyła im Anusia Borzobohata, która nie mogąc przenieść afrontu, jaki jej Babinicz uczynił, groziła, że także do klasztoru wstąpi i że czeka tylko, aby pan Wołodyjowski odprowadził laudańskich, bo się chce z dawnym przyjacielem pożegnać. Częściej jednak miecznik z samą tylko Oleńką puszczał się na objazdy, bo Anusię nudziło gospodarstwo. Pewnego razú wyjechali oboje na podjezdkach do Mitrunów, w których odbudowywano pogorzałe czasu wojny stodoły i obory. Po drodze mieli też wstąpić do kościoła, bo to była właśnie rocznica wołmontowickiej bitwy, w której z ostatniej toni zostali przez nadejście Babinicza uratowani. Cały dzień zeszedł im na rozlicznych zajęciach, tak że dopiero pod wieczór mogli wyruszyć z Mitrunów. W tamtą stronę jechali drogą kościelną, ale wracać wypadało im koniecznie na Lubicz i Wołmontowicze. Panna, ledwie ujrzała pierwsze dymy lubickie, zaraz odwróciwszy oczy poczęła szybko odmawiać pacierze, aby bolesne myśli odegnać, miecznik zaś jechał w milczeniu i tylko rozglądał się dokoła. Wreszcie, gdy już minęli kołowrot, rzekł: — Senatorska to gleba! Lubicz za dwoje Mitrunów stanie. Oleńka dalej odmawiała pacierze. Lecz w mieczniku przebudził się widocznie dawny zawołany gospodarz, a może i szlachcic do pieniactwa po trosze skłonny, bo po chwili rzekł znowu jakby sam do siebie: — A przecie po prawdzie to nasze... Stara billewiczowska substancja, nasz pot, nasz trud. Tamten nieszczęśnik musiał dawno zginąć, skoro się nie zgłosił, a choćby się i zgłosił, prawo za nami. Tu zwrócił się do Oleńki: — Co myślisz, proszę? Na to panna: — Przeklęte to miejsce. Niech się z nim, co chce, dzieje. — Ale bo, widzisz, prawo za nami. Miejsce przeklęte było w złych rękach, a stanie się błogosławione w dobrych. Prawo za nami! — Nigdy! Nie chcę o niczym wiedzieć. Dziaduś bez restrykcji zapisał, niechże jego krewni biorą. To rzekłszy popędziła podjezdka; miecznik dał także swojemu ostrogi i nie zwolnili aż w czystym polu. Tymczasem zapadła noc, ale widno było zupełnie, bo ogromny czerwony miesiąc wynurzył się zza wołmontowickiego lasu i rozświecił całą okolicę złotym blaskiem. — Ano! dał Bóg piękną noc — ozwał się miecznik patrząc w kolisko księżyca. — Jak to się Wołmontowicze świecą z daleka! — rzekła Oleńka. — Bo drzewo jeszcze na domach nie sczerniało. Dalszą rozmowę przerwało im skrzypienie wozu, którego zrazu dojrzeć nie mogli, bo droga w tym miejscu szła falisto, wkrótce jednak ujrzeli parę koni, za nią następną parę przy dyszlu, a w końcu drabiniasty półtorak otoczony przez kilku jeźdźców. — Co to za ludzie mogą być? — rzekł miecznik. I zatrzymał konia; Oleńka stanęła przy nim. Tamci przez ten czas zbliżali się coraz więcej, na koniec przyjechali tuż. — Stój! — zawołał miecznik. — A kogo to tam wieziecie? Jeden z jeźdźców zwrócił się ku nim: — Pana Kmicica wieziem, który pod Magierowem od Węgrzynów postrzelon. — Słowo stało się ciałem! — zakrzyknął miecznik. Oleńce świat cały zakręcił się nagle w oczach; serce w niej zamarło, piersiom zabrakło oddechu. Głosy jakieś wołały jej w duszy: "Jezusie, Mario! To on!" Po czym całkiem opuściła ją świadomość, gdzie jest, co się z nią dzieje. Ale nie spadła z konia na ziemię, bo ręką chwyciła konwulsyjnie za drabinę wozu. I z chwilą gdy przyszła do przytomności, oczy je; padły na nieruchomy kształt ludzki leżący na wozie. Tak, to był on, pan Andrzej Kmicic, chorąży orszański. I leżał na wznak na wozie; głowę miał obwiniętą w chusty, ale przy czerwonym blasku miesiąca widać było doskonale jego twarz białą i spokojną, jakby z marmuru wykutą lub zlodowaciałą pod tchnieniem śmierci. Oczy miał głęboko zapadłe i zamknięte, życie nie zdradzało się w nim najmniejszym ruchem. — Z Bogiem!... — rzekł zdejmując czapkę pan miecznik. — Stój! — zawołała Oleńka. I poczęła pytać cichym, ale prędkim, jakoby gorączkowym głosem: — Żyw jeszcze czy zmarły? — Żyw, ale śmierć nad nim. Tu miecznik spojrzawszy na twarz Kmicica ozwał się znowu: — Nie dowieziecie go do Lubicza. — Kazał się koniecznie tam wieźć, bo tam chce umrzeć. — Z Bogiem! Spieszcie się! — Czołem bijemy! I wóz ruszył dalej, a Oleńka z miecznikiem skoczyli co tchu w koniach w przeciwną stronę. Przelecieli przez Wołmontowicze jak dwa widziadła nocne i dopadli do Wodoktów nie mówiąc do siebie ni słowa przez drogę; dopiero zsiadając z konia Oleńka zwróciła się do stryja: — Księdza mu trzeba posłać! — rzekła zdyszanym głosem — niech w tej chwili ktoś do Upity rusza! Miecznik zajął się żywo spełnieniem polecenia, ona zaś wpadła do swojej izby i rzuciła się na kolana przed obrazem Najświętszej Panny. W parę godzin potem, późną już nocą, dzwonek ozwał się przed bramą Wodoktów. To ksiądz przejeżdżał z Panem Jezusem do Lubicza. Panna Aleksandra klęczała ciągle. Usta jej powtarzały litanię, którą się przy konających odmawia. A gdy ją odmówiła, po trzykroć poczęła bić głową o podłogę i powtarzać ustawicznie: — Panie, policz mu, że z ręki nieprzyjaciół ginie... Panie, policz mu, że z ręki nieprzyjaciół ginie... Odpuść mu! zmiłuj się nad nim!.. Na tym zeszła jej cała noc. Ksiądz bawił w Lubiczu aż do rana, a wracając, sam wstąpił do Wodoktów. Ona wybiegła na jego spotkanie. — Czy już? — spytała. I nie mogła mówić więcej, bo jej oddechu zbrakło. — Żyw jeszcze — odrzekł ksiądz. Przez następnych dni kilkanaście co dzień posłańcy latali z Wodoktów do Lubicza i każdy wracał z odpowiedzią, że pan chorąży "żyw jeszcze", na koniec jeden przywiózł wiadomość, którą od cyrulika, sprowadzonego z Kiejdan, usłyszał, że nie tylko żyw, ale i zdrowy będzie, bo postrzały goją się szczęśliwie i siły rycerzowi wracają. Panna Aleksandra posłała hojne ofiary na mszę dziękczynną do Upity, ale od owego dnia przestali chodzić posłańcy, i dziwna rzecz! w sercu dziewczyny, razem z uspokojeniem, począł się budzić dawny żal do pana Andrzeja. Winy jego przychodziły jej znowu co chwila do myśli, tak ciężkie, że nie do odpuszczenia. Śmierć jedynie mogła je pokryć niepamięcią... Gdy wracał do zdrowia, ciążyły znów nad nim... A jednak wszystko, co było można przytoczyć na jego obronę, powtarzała sobie co dzień biedna Oleńka. Tyle się zaś nagryzła przez te dni, tyle jednak rozterki było w jej duszy, że aż na zdrowiu poczęła szwankować. Zaniepokoiło to wielce pana Tomasza, więc pewnego wieczora, gdy zostali sami, spytał ją: — Oleńka, powiedz no mi szczerze, co ty myślisz o chorążym orszańskim? — Bogu wiadomo, że nie chcę o nim myśleć! — odrzekła. — Bo to widzisz... pochudłaś... Hm!... Być może, że ty jeszcze... Jać nie nalegam na nic, jeno rad bym wiedzieć, co się tam w tobie dzieje... Zali nie mniemasz, że wola nieboszczyka dziada twego powinna się spełnić? — Nigdy! — odrzekła Oleńka. — Dziaduś zostawił mi też furtę otwartą... a ja do niej na Nowy Rok zapukam. W tym spełni się jego wola. — Nie wierzyłem i ja temu zgoła — odparł miecznik — co tu niektórzy przebąkiwali, że Babinicz a Kmicic to jedno, ale przecie pod Magierowem przy ojczyźnie a przeciw nieprzyjaciołom się już oponował i krew rozlał. Późna to poprawa, aleć zawsze poprawa! — A przecie i książę Bogusław już teraz królowi i Rzeczypospolitej służy — odpowiedziała z żalem panna. — Niechże im Bóg obudwom przebaczy, a zwłaszcza temu, który krew rozlał... Ludzie wszelako zawsze będą mieli prawo powiedzieć, że oto w chwili największego nieszczęścia, w chwili klęsk i upadku na tę ojczyznę nastawali, a nawrócili się do niej dopiero wtedy, gdy nieprzyjaciołom powinęła się już noga i gdy korzyść własna nakazywała ze zwycięzcą trzymać. Ot, w czym ich wina! Teraz już nie ma zdrajców, bo nie ma zysku ze zdrady! Ale jaka w tym zasługa?... Zali nie nowy to dowód, że tacy ludzie gotowi zawsze mocniejszemu służyć? Bóg by dał, Bóg by dał! żeby inaczej było, ale takich win Magierów nie opłaci... — Prawda jest! Nie mogę negować! — odrzekł miecznik. — Ciężka prawda, ale zawsze prawda! Wszyscy dawniejsi zdrajcy w czambuł do króla przeszli. — Nad chorążym orszańskim — mówiła dalej panna — ciąży jeszcze straszniejszy niż na księciu Bogusławie zarzut, bo pan Kmicic ofiarował się przecie na króla rękę podnieść, czego się sam książę przeląkł. Zali przypadkowy postrzał może to zmazać?... Tę rękę pozwoliłabym sobie uciąć, gdyby tego nie było... ale to było, jest i nie odstanie się więcej! Bóg widocznie zostawił mu życie właśnie dlatego, żeby mógł pokutować... Mój stryju! Mój stryju! toż byśmy się oszukiwali sami, gdybyśmy chcieli w siebie wmówić, że on jest czysty. I co stąd za zysk? Zali sumienie da się oszukać? Niechże się dzieje wola boska. Co się rozerwało, to nie zwiąże się więcej, i nie powinno! Szczęśliwam, że pan chorąży żywie... przyznaję, bo znać, że Bóg nie odwrócił jeszcze całkiem od niego łaski swojej... Ale dość mi na tym! Szczęśliwa będę, gdy usłyszę, że zmazał winy, ale niczego więcej nie chcę, nie pragnę! choćby tam dusza we mnie jeszcze pocierpieć miała... Niechaj go Bóg wspomaga... Tu Oleńka dłużej nie mogła mówić, bo płacz ją porwał wielki i żałosny, ale był to płacz ostatni. Wypowiedziała wszystko, co nosiła w sercu, i od tej pory spokój znów począł jej wracać. Kategoria:Potop